


A Night Out

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: The reader escapes to a bar for a night out with her girls when she meets Spencer, who is there with his team on a rare night off.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

It was time to let off some steam, just you and the girls. Your last year of graduate studies was kicking your ass and you desperately needed to blow off some steam. For one night you needed to not be thinking about your Ph.D. in Toxicology and Environmental Health. No biostatistics. No bacterial pathogenesis. No lab rotation. No dissertation. Just you, your ladies, copious amounts of alcohol, and maybe dancing with a cute guy or two.

You were going out with two of your friends from the program, as well as one from the epidemiology graduate program. You’d met at the library while all cramming for a big exam, downing coffee like it was going out of style. Ever since then, you’d all been close and Spring vacation was fast approaching, so you figured it was time for a night out.

Dressed in your most comfortable faux leather pants with suede trim, slouchy red t-shirt and matching red converse, you and your lovely ladies headed into the club and straight to the bar, making no mistakes about why you were truly here tonight - drinks and dancing. First up was a Jack Rose, a mix of grenadine, applejack, lemon juice and bitters for you, beers for two of your girls and a jack and coke for the other. After downing the first one in about 20 minutes and ordering a second one, you all decided to head to the floor with your drinks, ready to dance the night away.

————————

“I really should go,” Spencer said, crossing his arms and looking mighty uncomfortable. “I’m so out of my element.”

Derek clapped him on the back hard enough to jar the tall, lanky man standing next to him. “Not a chance, Pretty Ricky. Everyone is having fun tonight.”

At that moment, Hotch approached the rest of the group with drinks in hand, ready to start their night. “That’s an order, Spencer,” he said, smiling. “Just relax. Have a drink. I’m sure you’ll enjoy yourself.”

“I’m not quite sure about that,” Spencer said shrugging, looking like he wanted to jump out of his skin. “But I’ll give it a try.”

————————

After about an hour, Spencer started to let his guard down, dancing with a very happy Penelope, as well as Emily, after she’d dragged him out on the dance floor.

“Hey, Emily, I’m gonna go get another drink, do you want?” he asked, walking toward the bar. 

“Absolutely!” She turned her back on him to begin dancing with JJ and Penelope, who’s just joined her.

He met Derek at the bar, where he was getting his own refill, plus a drink for the tall brunette he was flirting with. Spencer decided to take a breath and relax by the bar for a few before heading back out. He was having fun, for sure, but he was still out of his element and needed a few moments to breathe. A few moments turned to 15 or 20 minutes, during which time he hadn’t realized he was focusing on one woman. A short, brunette with a red top that accentuated her deep, brown eyes and shining smile. She was dancing with three other ladies, jumping up and down, enjoying her drink, something fruity it seemed, and just letting loose. At least, that’s what he would say was happening. For some reason, he couldn’t take his eyes off her - and he hadn’t realized it until Derek came back towards the bar. “I see you’ve been looking at the same woman for the past 20 minutes, kid. Why don’t you go up and say hi?”

Spencer shook his head almost violently, “She looks like she’s just here to have a good time, Morgan. I highly doubt she’s interested in talking to anyone tonight, no less me.”

“Well, Pretty Boy,” he said, raising his eyebrow and picking up his drinks, “you’ll never know unless you try.”

Derek made his way back to the dance floor to find his partner just as Emily, JJ and Penelope came his way to find out if he was planning on returning to the dance floor or staying at the bar all night. “You coming back?” Penelope said a little too loudly. She might have had a few too many drinks.

“Yea, I’m coming.” He responded without breaking his gaze from the pretty brunette, which drew Emily and JJ’s eyes the same way.

JJ just smiled, biting the straw of her third drink of the night. “It seems like Spencer’s looking at a pretty girl.”

“Oh my god, go for it. Go for it, Boy Genius,” Penelope said, grabbing Spencer’s arm before returning to the dance floor.

————————

With around three drinks worth of liquid courage coursing through his veins, Spencer decided to take a leap and go talk to the woman who’d caught his eye for a large portion of the night. He knew for a fact that this wouldn’t be happening without alcohol, but he figured if he got rejected, he could easily go back to the bar and drink more.

Despite the alcohol, the nerves made him sweaty and jittery as he approached her. She was still jumping around, dancing like she didn’t have a care in the world, when she bumped into him.

————————

“Oh, I’m sorry!” you said, reaching her hands out to apologize to the stranger. He was cute. Really cute. And seemingly really nervous. “Hi! I’m Y/N,” you spoke, giving him an enthusiastic wave. “I’m here to decompress from my insane graduate studies!” What brings you here?”

The slender, dorky, model-looking man seemed to destress when you spoke of graduate school, “I’m Dr. Spencer Reid. I’m actually here with my team from the FBI. We had a night off. What are you studying?”

“Toxicology and Environmental Health,” you responded, “My last year of studies. Finishing up my dissertation.”

Talking about the intellectual was clearly something he was comfortable with, as he immediately relaxed. “Well, Y/N, do you mind if I…I mean only if you want to…I can buy you a refill, while you tell me about your studies?”

“That sounds great, Dr. Spencer Reid,” you said, “But only if you tell me about your job too.”

————————

Over the course of the next hour, both you and Spencer swapped stories of your studies and his job. You told him you hoped to work for the government after you graduated. Either that or possibly go into research, you weren’t sure yet. After he bought you another drink you, he asked if he could have a dance. Just like that actually, which made you immediately say yes. He was very gentlemanly - something you weren’t used to finding in a bar.

You both moved your way to the dance floor, which had become much more crowded in the last hour or so, forcing you close together. Although, it wasn’t much of an issue for you. You just leaned back into him and began swaying to the music, allowing him to twirl and dip you whenever he liked. You thought to yourself that this could be the start of something really great.

————————

Derek had traded phone numbers with his dance partner before she left and then headed to the bar to meet up with JJ, Emily, Penelope and Hotch, who were all standing there, open-mouthed and completely dumbfounded.

“What? Cat got your tongues?” he asked, unaware of what they were staring at. As he followed their gaze, his face mimicked their own. Spencer was in the middle of the dance floor, dancing and kissing his mysterious brunette.

“Well,” he blurted out. “Look at Pretty Ricky go.”


End file.
